Las decisiones que te incitan a tomar tus amigos
by melgamonster
Summary: La BO había sido derrotada, ahora Shinichi vivía una vida normal en compañía de su amiga de la infancia, pero él no quería disfrutar solo de esa felicidad así que incitó a Haibara a que tomara un antídoto temporal para que probara vivir una vida acorde a su verdadera edad. ¿Qué pasará cuando Shiho Miyano se encuentre con Higo Ryuusuke? [Basado en los caps: 279-280]


**LAS DECISIONES QUE TE INCITAN A TOMAR TUS AMIGOS A PUEDEN SER BENEFICIOSAS PARA TI**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

Ya no había peligro, Kudou junto con otros organismos del gobierno de Estados Unidos y Japón se encargaron de derrotar a esa peligrosa organización de la que un día formó parte. Su plan después de que eso pasara era entregarle el antídoto y ella vivir como una niña de siete años. Entonces, ¿qué hacía vistiendo el uniforme del instituto Teitan en un torneo de futbol? Solo había una respuesta "Culpa de Kudou Shinichi". Él le convenció de utilizar ese antídoto temporal con duración de un mes, fingir ser una estudiante de intercambio durante ese tiempo para que probara vivir como una joven normal de dieciocho años; sin extrañas organizaciones y experimentos de científicos locos.

Regresando a su realidad, después de maldecir internamente a Kudou unas mil veces por estar en un lugar con demasiado calor, porque la convenció de que acompañara a Mouri y a Suzuki en las gradas mientras él jugaba. Además le dijo que Higo Ryuusuke iba a estar, pero en lo que iba del día no lo había visto.

El final del partido amistoso había terminado, el equipo de Kudou ganó y es que reconocía que el detective se le daba muy bien el futbol sus pases eran potentes y certeros, eran igual de fuertes como si llevara los tenis alterados. Al estar en su ensoñación no se dio cuenta que las dos jóvenes con las que estaban en las gradas habían desaparecido.

−De seguro Mouri san fue a ver a Kudou kun al finalizar su partido. –Se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a una máquina expendedora a comprarse una bebida refrescante, pues al torneo todavía le faltaban otros partidos y estaba convencida que en uno de esos podría ver a Higo jugar.

Estaba disfrutando su bebida enfrente de donde la había comprado cuando vio el uniforme de su escuela y en la espalda pudo leer el nombre de "Kudou Shinichi".

−Hey detective mentiroso –grito pero no le hizo caso así que le lanzó la lata de su bebida vacía−. Te estoy hablando Kudou kun. –Se acercó a él que todavía le daba la espalda y se había detenido por el golpe en su cabeza.

−Si buscas a Kudou kun está en los vestidores –respondió al fin la persona mientras volteaba a verla.

−Higo Ryuusuke san –dijo en un murmuro y es que estaba realmente impresionada de tenerlo de cerca, ya lo había conocido no hace mucho pero ahora era totalmente diferente ya que tenia su edad real.

−Hola –saludó tímidamente.

−Lo siento por el golpe en la cabeza. –Hizo una reverencia al recordar que había hecho pensando en que se trataba del detective.

−No te preocupes, soy yo quien ha tenido la culpa después de todo.

−¿Por qué tienes el jersey de Kudou kun?

−Me lo presto porque quería ir a comprar algo antes del partido y es que si salía con mi uniforme habitual seria reconocido y los fans me rodearían entonces no podría ir a comprar.

−Oh ya veo, lamento por interrumpir –se disculpó nuevamente y ya se iba a alejar de él aunque realmente no quería hacerlo.

−Espera –le retuvo sosteniendo su mano−, no me has dicho tu nombre. Puede que me creas loco pero siento que ya te he conocido antes. Aunque por mi recuerdo siento que han pasado años ya que pareciera que tú eras solamente una niña.

−Mi nom… nombre es Miyano Shiho –respondió con dificultad y es que pensar que él la recordara había hecho que su corazón se acelerara.

−Mucho gusto Miyano chan –dijo con una sonrisa−, espero que me apoyes en el partido, nos vemos luego. –Antes de despedirse le acarició el cabello no sabía porque lo hacía pero sintió que era necesario y es que hasta le dio cierta nostalgia.

−Claro, soy gran admiradora suya –confesó.

−Gracias, veo que eres amiga de Kudou kun, espero poder verte después del torneo. –Después de eso él se marchó, dejando a la científica impactada.

Fue corriendo a su salón de clases, donde antes había dejado su mochila. Pues quería ir por su playera de los Big Osaka con el nombre y número de Higo en la espalda.

−Vamos Big Osaka –gritaba desde la tribuna, aunque sus compañeros la miraban raro porque no se esperaban que la callada estudiante transferida tuviera una gran fascinación por el futbol.

−Vaya Miyano san no pensé que fueras tan fanática del futbol –comentó la heredera del grupo Suzuki.

−Shinichi me dijo que le gustaba mucho el jugador Higo Ryuusuke san –expuso lo que su novio le había comentado cuando estaba con él en vestidores.

−Hola Suzuki san, Mouri san –saludó a las recién llegadas y es que hasta mostraba otro carácter a diferencia de cuando se fueron.

−¿Pasó algo bueno en lo que no estábamos? –preguntó al ver el cambio de actitud ya que no estaba muy animada cuando ellas se fueron.

−Tal vez. –Volteo nuevamente a la cancha era hora para que los jugadores entraran a las canchas y ahí lo vio−, Higo san –gritó tan fuerte que fue escuchado por el aludido que volteo a verla y alzó la mano para saludarla.

−¿Conociste a Higo san en el descanso? –Sacó conclusiones Ran después de ver la sonrisa de la estudiante transferida amiga de Shinichi.

−Sí –respondió mientras se centraba nuevamente en su lugar, había demostrado un carácter no muy común en ella, de seguro si Kudou la viera se burlaría en ese momento.

−¿Desde cuando eres gran fan de Higo san? –preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado, quería que ella le tuviera un poco de confianza aunque sea durante el poco tiempo de su estancia, porque Shinichi le había contado que ella había tenido un pasado difícil y por eso intenta apoyarla.

−Me empecé a interesar en él cuando vi su partido de futbol en la televisión y cierto detective que le gusta practicar el futbol me contó su pasado y en cierta forma resultó que teníamos pasados parecidos.

−¿Parecidos? –cuestionó Ran sorprendida, ambas la estaban escuchando con atención.

−En aquel entonces ambos veníamos de un equipo negro, que fuimos reclutados junto a nuestros hermanos, pero nuestros hermanos no eran tan necesarios y fueron dejados a segundo plano simplemente porque se querían aprovechar de nosotros, hasta que un día nos enteramos de la verdad y no quisimos continuar más, así que abandonamos ese equipo negro –respondió por inercia, su atención estaba en el juego aunque su boca la traicionó.

Ran reconoció al detective que mencionó, pues enseguida supo que era Shinichi y creía que su presencia había marcado el carácter de la joven. Cuando Shinichi se las presentó lo hizo como una amiga que había conocido durante el caso que le había costado mucho resolver y en cierta forma lo logró gracias a ella, inclusive le dijo que era gracias a ella que él estuviera de regreso y para intentar que ella se reintegrara a la sociedad la convenció de estudiar juntos, siempre le dice que no se preocupe por su relación con ella, pues solamente es su amiga y confidente, pero había veces que se preocupaba pues los veía bromear juntos sobre algo que los demás no lo entendían.

−Ran –le llamó su amiga sacándola de su ensoñación.

−Shinichi kun acaba de meter un gol.

−Justo después de que Higo san marcara uno –comentó la joven fanática de los Big Osaka.

−Vaya quien iba a decir que esos dos estaban a la par. Y eso que Higo san ya está en ligas profesionales.

−Kudou kun/Shinichi me contó –dijeron ambas al unísono y se voltearon a ver.

−¿Qué les conto Shinichi kun? –preguntó curiosa Sonoko, pues las dos habían hablado al mismo tiempo.

−Que Endo Rikuo san y Higo san un día vinieron a verlo jugar cuando él estaba en tercero de secundaria –empezó la amiga de la infancia del aludido.

−Y le ofrecieron jugar con ellos en el equipo de Noir Tokio –completó Miyano.

−Vaya quien iba a pensar que ese maniático de los misterios fuera tan bueno jugando como para ser reconocido por dos futbolistas profesionales.

−Sí, pero Shinichi se negó porque él simplemente practica futbol para ganar reflejos, así como Sherlock Holmes lo hacía con la esgrima y el boxeo.

−Vaya no sabía que se había negado –comentó sorprendida−, pero es algo que se esperaría de él.

Regresaron nuevamente su atención al partido, ninguna de las tres había comentado otra cosa y no querían desconcentrar a su compañera del mismo.

Había sido un encuentro bastante reñido, tanto que había terminado en empate.

−Miyano san, vayamos a los vestidores –comentó la pelinegra mientras la jalaba de su mano.

−¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

−Como que para qué, tal vez ahí te encuentres con Higo san –dijo con sorna Sonoko y ayudaba a su amiga a tirar de ella de la otra mano.

−¿Comparten vestidores? –cuestionó sorprendida, aunque en cierta forma lo veía lógico ya que Higo traía la playera de Kudou−. Y aunque lo hagan, ¿nos dejan pasar?

−Usualmente no dejan pasar a nadie, únicamente jugadores del equipo. Pero como Ran tiene contactos nos dejan pasar con tan solo vernos –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

−¿Entonces puedo ver a Higo san otra vez? –cuestionó mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

−Tal vez… −respondió tímidamente a la mirada de determinación de su compañera.

−Pues vamos. –Ahora era Miyano quien tiraba de ellas.

La puerta a los vestidores estaba siendo controlada por compañeros del instituto Teitan que enseguida abrieron las puertas cuando las tres estuvieron enfrente de ella, lo que causó conmoción entre la multitud que rodeaba el lugar porque también querían ver a los jugadores.

−Kudou Shinichi san su esposa está en la puerta y compañía –la presentó como si llegara alguien importante al lugar, lo que causó gracia en el lugar.

−Nakamichi –lo nombró mientras le dedicaba una acusadora.

−Kudou Shinichi san su novia está en la entrada –corrigió, mientras se ocultaba atrás de la aludida.

−Ran –la saludó con una sonrisa, ignorando el comentario de su amigo−. ¿Qué tal viste el partido?

−Bien, pero pudiste haber jugado mejor –le reprendió mientras tomaba la toalla que el jugador de futbol traía en su cuello y empezó a secarle el sudor y limpiarle su rostro que lucía una manchas de tierra.

−Es que estaba el jugador favorito de Miyano y no podía humillarlo –dijo en broma mientras le giñaba el ojo.

−¿Qué dijiste detective? –cuestionó la aludida−. Higo san es mejor que tú.

−Veo que tienes muchas expectativas en mí, Miyano chan. –Alguien más se sumó a la conversación.

−Higo san –lo nombró al verlo.

−Veo que eres una gran fan mía –externó mientras señalaba la playera que la joven lucía.

−Sí –respondió tímidamente.

−Lo es y bastante –comentó el detective−, una vez tuve que encontrar un llavero tuyo ya que era muy especial para ella. Me moje y me arrastre por un estacionamiento –dijo con sorna.

−Vaya y ¿por qué era muy especial? –preguntó enternecido.

−Una amiga me lo regalo y me dijo que tú lo habías tocado –confesó, aunque la mitad era mentira ya que no podía decir que era ella.

−Oh si lo recuerdo, era una niña y ahora que lo pienso es bastante parecida… −No lo dejaron terminar, ambas personas que fueron rejuvenecidas por el APTX 4869 le cubrieron la boca.

−Si no te molestaría, me gustaría que firmaras mi playera –dijo tímidamente mientras desviaba el tema y retiraba las manos de su rostro.

−Claro –dijo con una sonrisa−. Deja voy por un plumón que cargo conmigo en mi maleta.

Shinichi y Shiho se miraron para luego empezar a reír. Para luego separarse, la joven siguió al futbolista y él se quedó con su pareja.

Los cuatro caminaban de regreso al salón de clases debían regresar por sus cosas. La joven científica estaba muy sonriente mientras abrazaba con fuerza la playera del equipo "Big Osaka". Nadie se atrevió a comentar nada más durante el regreso pues le causaba ternura el fanatismo que ella tenía hacia el jugador, inclusive podían apostar que había algo de enamoramiento entre ellos.

−Entonces... –murmuró para llamar la atención de su compañera.

−Entonces, ¿qué? –cuestionó molesta, ella estaba bien en su ensoñación.

−No es tan malo volver a tu edad, ¿verdad?

−Aun no lo he pensado lo suficiente. –Eso era una verdad.

−La diferencia de edad entre Higo y tú seria menos. Además no creo que él sea lolicon –dijo con sorna lo último.

−Cállate –le lanzó un puñetazo, pero no era tan buena en ello que él fácilmente lo esquivo y luego salió corriendo.

La escena le causaba gracia a las dos restantes, porque a pesar de que no habían escuchado la conversación se veían sorprendidas como era la relación de esos dos, como la de dos hermanos molestándose.

−Miyano san, ¿nos acompañara de regreso a casa? –cuestionó Ran mientras los demás volteaban a verla.

−No me esperen, no es necesario acompañarme a casa –pidió, pues ella apenas iba a guardar sus cosas, porque en su regresó al salón en busca de esa playera había olvidado guardarlas.

−Bueno Miyano san hasta mañana. –Se despidió Ran y Sonoko.

−No te vayas a querer casar con esa playera –dijo con sorna Shinichi.

−¡Cállate! –Le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos y él salió corriendo del lugar, después fue seguido por sus amigas.

Después de guardar sus pertenencias, extendió nuevamente la playera, pues Higo se la había dado pulcramente doblada después de que se la autografió, pues quería contemplarla una vez más.

Cuando la desdobló un pedazo de papel cayó de ella. Lo leyó y en él estaba escrito el número de Higo, se quedó sin palabras durante bastante rato, eso había sido demasiado impactante para ella.

−Tal vez Kudou kun tenga razón, volver a mi edad verdadera puede que no sea tan malo –externó, pues eso la decisión que Shinichi la había forzado a tomar le dio buenos resultados.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _N/A: Debo decir que esta pareja me gusta mucho y nunca he encontrado fics de ellos así que decidí hacer uno, como casi no se me da hacer fics :v_

 _Esta basada en los capítulos 344-346 del manga, 279-280 del manga, donde se introduce al crush de Haibara_

 _Espero que les haya gustado_

 _Nos leemos luego n.n_


End file.
